The Dark Flood
It was July 12th, 2001, in the small town of Riverside. I looked out my window to see what looked like a wave of black water coming over the hills. I thought my coffee was getting to me, so I went back on my computer to check the news. Then I started to hear sirens. At first, I would have thought nothing of it. But as time progressed, it appeared that every car in the city that had a siren was out helping people. I went to the living room to get my girlfriend and we gathered some supplies, food, water, wallet, basic needs. Then as we went to the garage, this black wave was almost to our street. I could hear our neighbors screaming so loud it's as if they were screaming right in my ear. We got into the car and hauled ass to get out of there as fast as we could. The wave was moving just a bit faster than us. And soon we were inside of it. It was very quiet at first, and then suddenly, the wave appeared to be banging on my car. But as I looked closer, my neighbors were just standing there. I asked them, are you OK? One of them turned around, and was terrifying. Her face looked like it was peeled almost off and was stretched just around her cheek bones. She almost looked like Achmed, the Dead Terrorist. Then I heard a scream, scarier than anything before, and the car flipped over. I looked around and we were no longer in the wave. However, my girlfriend was still in the car. I walked towards it cautiously and saw cracks in the window on her side of the car. When I opened the door, she looked at me, and looked just like the others. She lunged for me when I felt an arm grasp my shoulder, and heard gun fire. She was dead. The people who grabbed me were with the National Guard. I finally felt safe. We headed towards a helicopter in the field near the Elementary School. The helicopter was turning on when, all of a sudden, there were people just pouring over the hill rushing towards us at superhuman speeds. I managed to escape and am currently in a cabin near Hanshaw Creek. Please, if anyone is left alive, and you find this story, please help me. The 911 Call Later that evening, a call was received by the Corning Police Department. We now bring you the phone call never before heard. Officer: “911, what’s your emergency?” Caller: “They’re coming, everyone they... they’re coming to get me.” Officer: “Sir what’s happening? Is everything okay?” Caller: “I don’t want to go with them, the darkness surrounds me once more, and I can feel them approaching. They sound criminally insane. The laughing… IT NEVER ENDS!” indistinctly: “We hear youuu.” “Tommy?! Tommy where are you? Help me I can’t see.” ...Silence... “Tommy! I found you!” Officer: “Sir, where are you? What town are you calling from?” Caller: … Officer: “Sir?? Hello?!” Static and a loud screech was heard, about a minute later, another voice was on the call. ?: “Who is this?” Officer: “This is Officer Sanchez, who is this? What’s going on?” ?: “Tommy’s gone, he’s with us now. Riverside is done. We’re coming to you next.” The officer heard a loud bang, and a shout, and it was all over. Riverside residents never speak of these events. When the effect wears off, they forget everything about the Dark Flood. Every twelve years, The Dark Flood comes back, and takes them all away. No one yet knows why or how, but it’s coming back this year. Be afraid, no one knows what happens up there. Category:Monsters